


[鸣佐鸣]HHLEそしてG@daST

by Calie



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calie/pseuds/Calie
Summary: 某天在12小时的飞机上写的。坐飞机特别难受，又干燥又孤独，像要死了一样，所以就写出了痛苦的产物。挺变态的。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	[鸣佐鸣]HHLEそしてG@daST

RH

是献给了他。

  
LH

“サスケ！住手。”

他看他的眼睛是种琉璃瓦的青蓝，因为疼痛还有些波光粼粼起来了。这才让他想起来这个人的左手也失去了，如今还在涓涓不断地流着人类鲜红的血液。他倒不知道这个人如今还会有因为痛而软弱的时候。

成为七代目的今天，他已经二十多快要三十的年纪。平时在街上或者村外碰见他，总还是一副傻乎乎的样子，笑弯了眼，嘴巴咧开豁口，那是十年前的那个他，熟悉的不得了。就像那次他帮岁多屋的婆婆满口答应地拿了垃圾，结果整个人撞在电线杆子上，硬是把一个影分身给撞成白烟，垃圾自然也洒了满地。总让他忍不住地想“吊车尾”这种生物大约就该是这个模样的吧。

可是每当这种时候，他又觉得他陌生了起来。

刺伤自己手的时候，从大蛇丸和一尾那儿保护他的时候，在桥下的时候，在终结之谷的时候，站在众人面前保护所有人的时候……阻止他的时候。

这样的陌生在他成为火影之后这几年快速地多了起来，他就仿佛，像是所有沉默地转身，给他背影的英雄一样。

这是种他一直在追逐，在模仿的坚定。就像认定了一个事情，就有百分百的自信那就是永远了，再不会改变一样。

阳光洒下来，他握住他的剑尖那柱间的手上的血也滴滴答答地倾泻下来。伤害那个人的人就靠在面前的树干上，已经体无完肤，只再将草薙往前一送就能了结这个令他咬牙切齿的性命。但他想保护的那个人却挡在了他俩之间。

“够了，サスケ。你不需要为了我……这样的互相伤害我不想再见到了。你懂的吧？”

他看着他，因为这个人包容着全世界每一个角落散发出来的任何波长，恶毒的也好、温柔的也罢，全部用一己的脸面担当着。因此那他金色的头发仿佛像太阳一样，几乎散发着圣洁耀眼的白光。

他暗自发想：他是懂的吧，可他又也许永远无法理解这样被称为圣母的行为。为什么心爱的人死去他亦不会动容？却坚定地护着每一个他的、不是他的子民？甚至于伤害他的人？他是冷血吗——这种话反而是最令人发笑的事儿了。无论哪个傻子和圣人看了都会说全黑、全沉默、全无表情的宇智波是更冷的那个。

可他觉得这个太阳要更冷一些。

太阳对他自己简直冷酷无情。为了照耀别人，就用无人可承受的能量灼烤自己。

早已和他成为一体的自己又怎么能好过？

BL

“小心！”

在炮弹面前，没有任何东西是无辜的。

佐助在外面跑了很多年，抗争了很多年才明白的血的事实，他好像一点都不懂。

四射的霰弹碎片伴随水泥块在天上飞，硝烟就像天然温泉的硫磺味儿一样侵占了满口满鼻。女人在尖叫，孩子在哭泣，男人在咆哮，这些痛苦而震耳欲聋的灵魂撕裂的声音最后揉成一团模糊并且频率极低的背景音，逐渐淡出他的可听音范围。

因为面前都是血。

他的血。

被救了的那个女孩的沾满泪水的脸带着劫后余生的呆滞，却在回头的一瞬间扭曲成极度惊恐的脸，就像蒙克的《呐喊》。

而这沾满鼻涕液体，眼球突出的脸也在他的视野里消失了。

“嘿嘿，你、得救了啊……太好了…………”

“七代目大人！！！！！”

女孩仿佛做着这样的口型想要扑上去，但却似乎忽然间又胆怯了。

是因为那个人现在已经躺在血泊里，难道女孩儿是恐血吗？他的视线上移，先见到的是他曾见过无数次的他的人类的鲜红的血液，然后是他穿着深黑色忍靴的双脚，他的脚趾很长，指甲有点黄，大脚趾上有明显可见的老茧，不过这些都被一些泥巴灰尘给糊住了。

然后是他特别爱穿的，黑色那条裤子。他虽然从来不会把私事拿出去说，但估计火影办公室的人没一个不知道的。要不是鹿丸提醒，他还不知道——都多亏了这个咋咋呼呼的家伙，不过收到情人的一条既不高档也不特殊的黑裤子，就像被拿着36克拉钻石求婚了一样，脑子糊成一团，兴奋了半天。逢逮到一个人就啪啪拍着穿着崭新裤子的大腿说哈哈哈哈这可是佐助送给我的，没想到吧？嘻嘻嘻！——在火影的军师大人那促狭的眯眯眼下佐助也没能想到半句反驳的词汇，谁叫他的旧裤子是被自己给撕坏的呢？当然，他也不会忘记裤子底下修长笔直，被微微汗湿的小麦色双腿，连肌肉线条都那么流畅。

还有他的腰，佐助的眼睛跳到了他的腰身上。啊，但并不是因为他想做爱，而是因为他想忽略一个地方——

  
在男人大腿和大腿根部连接的地方，凭空多出了一段鲜红的空白。这听起来也许很奇怪，但是一点儿也不。那原本应该相连着的地方，像被某种刀片整齐地切割开似的，从皮肤，到肌肉再到森森的白骨都是一个及其光滑的平面——不，连刀片都无法将骨头切得那么平整。

佐助因为张开着写轮眼才能看得见，这些地方，但在一般人眼里，只有从被切割的主动脉里面冒着血泡咕咕地飙射出来的鲜血而已了。还有像蜘蛛一样迅速向四面爬开的红色水塘。

一个浑身焦黑的，穿着传统忍者服的男人忽然从旁边狼狈地一个翻滚，砸在佐助身边。他约莫是唯一几个认识这个木叶和火影的“影”的男人了。他艰难地逐渐抬起头，露出一头半焦的，但是依稀可以看出曾经整齐的黑发，和一对浓密的眉毛，上气不接下气地急道：“サスケ，不行了，敌人这次研发了某种奇异的兵器，可以直接穿透任何护盾，包括土流壁和沙之守护，风影，我爱罗他也已经………………”

抬起头的男子在看到眼前的场景时陷入了死一般的窒息。

他们的七代目，曾经被誉为世界上最强的男人，漩涡鸣人，他…………

黑色的衣衫拂过，刚刚还躺在原地的人和其他部分早已不见踪影，只剩一摊血迹提醒着李。

随着他飞速的穿越，树枝噼噼啪啪地打在他的脸上，在他面孔上不知留下了多少伤痕。掉落树叶于是被什么湿乎乎的东西粘在他的面孔上。

他还是和永远的日常一样全黑，全沉默，一张全无表情的脸。只是有透明的水一直不断地从下巴上滴下。

已经十年了，自从他最后一次哭泣。从此再没有流过泪了。

再没有了。再没有了。

再没有过！

  
IN

“哎，哎，サスケ，怎么了？”

他回过神来，看面前睁着湛蓝的大眼睛，一脸好奇又担忧地盯着自己的金发老男孩。看到终于把沉陷在思绪中的佐助叫起，老男孩露出了一个像头发一样金灿灿的笑容。

这是一个及其狭小的地下室，泛着一股佐助其实很喜欢的霉味，一个昏暗的，不符合现代审美的胖胖电灯泡在房顶摇曳着。

远远可以听到一些人扑梭走路和低低交谈的声音。

“……忍联……不行……”

“……阵地全失的……”

“好像…………什么新型兵器。连血继界限都…………”

佐助耳朵灵敏，鸣人当然更甚。他微微挑了一下眉毛，然后扭动着屁股，从座椅往上跳抬了一下调整出一个绝妙的位置，然后用一只缠着绷带，一只能看见明显机械关节的手推着两边各一个硕大的圆轮。

自从第五次忍界，不，是第一次世界大战爆发后，整个世界真的发生了巨变。忍者再也不是战争和战斗的必要力量。在一战前各国政治阶层极力排挤忍者村的局面在一战开始后有了解答，原来冷战期间大量投入资金支持军事科技开发的都是各国的大名们，他们早已厌倦了坐拥天下却一无所有的现实，各自开始筹备与忍者抗衡的力量。

如可直接威胁子民生命的军事力量无法牢牢握在所谓大名的手里，那他只不过是一个拥有漂亮头衔的皇家花瓶而已了。就拿火之国来说，软弱的三代，早死的四代根本不足为惧。对他们来说，总是公开抗衡他们的五代不过是个女人，而六代不过是培养七代的一个垫脚石而已。

但七代目火影的上台是他们绝对无法容忍的。

漩涡鸣人，这个曾经拯救了全世界的英雄拥有最强的六道之力，可以联络沟通所有尾兽的力量，可最重要的是，他还在全世界忍者及非忍者中拥有极高的声望！

在第四次忍界大战中毫无动作，自然也不可能从中获得任何利益。这样的皇室们看着在战后集中了所有人民、所有金钱和资源的忍者村，再也压抑不住自己对祖先曾经签署的国会制度的愤怒。而说是命运也好，巧合也罢，从木叶开始兴起、却被忍者们排斥的战斗科技成为了他们实现野心的最佳手段。

于是便有了以皇室为首的科技派和以忍者村为主的忍者派这一次惊天动地的世界大战。

在这一次战争中，皇室高昂的利润诱惑催化了无数战争机器的产出：原子弹、氢弹、生化武器、激光武器……其中许多武器的力量对上忍术几乎有压倒性的优势。

而也正是因为上一次大规模战役，音忍村战役才正式服役的新式武器，七代目火影失去了自己的双腿。

木叶村早已阵地全失，无法制造柱间细胞，以春野樱为首的医疗忍者也束手无策。只能用战前最传统的，塑料义肢的方式让火影那条最爱的黑色裤子看起来显得不那么空荡荡。但走路对他来说还是非常的困难，所以大多数时候，鸣人还是会选择用轮椅——也是战前非常古老的医疗手段了。

失去了双腿的最强的男人再也没有昔日的威风，但这时一个不知身份的忍者冉冉升起。

他总是穿着一身黑，没有人见过他的脸，凭借一只轮回眼和他的强大冷静，代替七代目带领众人打赢过好几次不小的战役。值得一提的是，无法行走的七代目经常在他的帮助下（背着或者抱着）得以利用自己强大的忍术对战场进行局部打击。

然而面对强大的军事科技，忍者联军仍是损失惨重，阵地几乎全部丢失，如今只能龟缩在火之国边境一处隐蔽的地下军区内。

现在的军区内部也是散布着一片将败的恐慌气息，刚刚听到的怕就是其中之一。

思及此，佐助正想出去教训一下门外扰乱军心的人，于是把叠在脖子间的布制面罩给拉了起来——也许他是怕在两人一直以来不合的传闻动摇军心罢——就在他愣神的几秒内，鸣人的座椅已经灵活地移动起来。赶在佐助之前停在了地下双人室那扇开了一个小缝的木门前，伸手把门完全闭上。于是声音也几乎听不见了。

他又转过来看向他，还是那个和十年前，二十年，三十年前一模一样的傻兮兮的笑容。他几乎觉得下一秒他就要像七岁那年那样跳起来拽他的领口。

可是他没有，他只是兀自笑着。

“サスケ，先别激动，喏，帮我倒杯水吧。”他用下巴指了指桌上的水壶。

佐助于是注意到他发白的下嘴唇，心里一下子有点紧绷。是啊，即使失去了那么多，他也从没有放弃过希望，永远纯粹不变的笑容也是他，灵活（甚至像猴一样）地操控着自己一对小轮，穿梭在各种军事会议之间，不带一点喘气的也是他。光芒本身也不过这样了吧？

但这样的思绪又让他皱了眉头，走到桌边哗啦哗啦倒了一杯，又注意到桌上一罐蜜渍柠檬。他想着鸣人喝了一杯甜甜的柠檬水之后眯着眼睛吧嗒嘴的样子，不禁翘起了嘴角，小心翼翼地往里面加了一两三块。

佐助一直是这种奇怪的人，在奇怪的地方有奇怪的体贴。

果真如此：那家伙用舌尖沾了沾水面，尝到甜头之后便成了一只偷腥的小狐狸，眯着眼一口干尽，末了还真如想象一般地吧唧起嘴来，不知有多幸福的样子。

“……你这个吊车尾。”佐助皱着眉头忍不住说，却再也做不了全无表情的宇智波。

万年别扭是改不了了，但是鸣人是谁？好歹两个人也处了快十年，他嘴巴上说什么心里想什么，鸣人能不懂？

他也佯怒，瞪着眼睛：“哈？你说谁是吊车尾？你这个硬梆梆便便！”

皮这一下果真有效，鸣人看着佐助瞄他一眼，马上撇开头那样儿，心里可小有点美滋滋。

他于是嗖嗖两下推着小轮椅，转到这个宇智波面前，如愿以偿地看着他忽然全无表情的帅脸，噼噼啪啪地开始拍起大腿：

“喂，サスケ，来接吻吧。”

佐助看他。恍然间觉得看到了十二岁的男孩，低着头挑衅地要亲他，一瞬间又好像看到了十七岁那个长长护额飘飞的少年，自己高高站在岩石上，他在一堆废墟里抬头望他，满目坚定；一个黑衣青年对他挤眉弄眼，然后在阳光里凑过来啾一下他的嘴角，然后被他回吻时连眼角都羞红了的样子；火影帽下，办公室的皮沙发上两条舌头黏糊着，那个互相进攻各不相让的湿吻——哎，你说他最近怎么老想着他过去的样子呢？

这个思绪飞过佐助的脑海时，他已经单膝杵在鸣人两腿之间，两手撑在轮椅的把手上俯下身去了。

要怎么形容这个吻呢？

他们的吻有拉面味的，番茄味的，还有过烤肉和鲜血的味道，当然也不是没有因为介意味道勒令对方吃一片薄荷糖再亲的时候，但蜜渍柠檬真的还是第一次。

先是唇舌交际的时候舔掉嘴唇上仅剩几滴的糖水，他是对味道那么灵敏的猫，用舌头叩开他齿间的猫瓣门，灵巧而轻快地探进去，追着味道去缠那个酸酸甜甜的舌尖。他也早知道了对方也不是什么善茬，不是老实让他扑抓的玩具老鼠，反倒是只牙尖嘴利的狐狸。一边用两个义肢攀住他的后背，将他锁在自己怀里，再用犬齿轻轻咬他舌头，同样迅猛地回吻过来。带有糖水味道的他这下尝起来倒像热情洋溢，挤挤还会出汁儿的熟柠檬本身了。

佐助真的觉得自己可能一辈子也忘不了这个柠檬味的吻了。鸣人的手渐渐地越箍越紧，像是要把他揉进自己嘴里，用手背蹭他裸露的脖颈，手指颤巍，不安分地要从已领滑进去，过了一会儿在背后难耐地抓他，锤他——

然后佐助这个时候察觉了不对劲。

他的手忽然僵住了，然后颤抖起来，在他的肩膀上霍霍直颠。他近在咫尺的蓝色瞳孔忽然很重很重地收紧，到了只有针尖大小。他听见他喉咙很深的地方传来“唔”“唔——”的声音。一个痉挛，什么液体从他食道涌上来，大口大口地反哺入他的口中。粘稠的东西，咕咚咕咚地忽然充斥二人的全部相连的小小空间，唇舌间全是二价铁离子的味道——那液体还没到达他喉咙口，待他真的尝到，就已经从相交的地方涌出来了。

又是红的。

鲜红的，人类的血，隐隐发黑。

我操你妈的记一辈子。

我操你妈的柠檬味吻————

他听见他嘶哑的嗓音狂吼着“ナルト”“サクラ！！”“カカシ！！！”吼着所有他记得的不记得的名字。不，他记得的，他记得这种脑细胞一个接一个以爱因斯坦质能方程的速率全部爆成纯能量的感觉，是了，那是在鼬离开的晚上。是他失去一切的晚上。

……

发青的身体被秘密地从甬道抬入了隔壁的医疗室内。樱，那个他认为自己见过最坚强的女人，一边流着无法止住的眼泪，一边冷静无比地用镊子拎着水杯底部的柠檬片跟他分析毒物成分。

他记得有人说过，人在将死的时候会在眼前走马观花地播放自己从小到大的人生。

那他的眼前不停地出现那个人从小到大的样子，也许是因为他将要死了吧？


End file.
